


Put the Playlist on Shuffle and let it fly

by the_scarlet_01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Blood and Violence, F/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potential AU, Shipping Darcy more than I should, is this too much, learning to tag, no smut yet, not exactly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Darcy Drabbles inspired by music.</p><p>Ch 6: Tonight by Hanson (Darcy/Bruce)<br/>Ch 7: Love is Greed by Passion Pit (Darcy and Natasha)<br/>Ch 8: Already Home by Hanson (Darcy/Bucky)<br/>Ch 9: Saturday Nights Alright by Elton John (Darcy and Everyone)<br/>Ch 10: Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon (Darcy/Sam)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hear Me by Imagine Dragons (Darcy/Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for AO3, first drabble collection ever.  
> I own pretty much nothing. Marvel (and pretty much Disney) own the characters and whatnot.  
> All music owned by listed artist & their labels.  
> Let me know what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky struggles with nightmares, but Darcy keeps him grounded.

**Chapter 1**

**_Hear Me_ by Imagine Dragons **

**(Darcy/Bucky)**

****

**_Try to hear my voice_ **   
**_You can leave, now it’s your choice_ **   
**_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won’t breathe right_ **   
**_Maybe if I leave tonight, I won’t come back_ **   
**_I said it before, I won’t say it again_ **   
**_Love is a game to you, it’s not pretend_ **   
**_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won’t breathe right_ **

He woke up silently, shaking, gasping, and cold to the bone. Sometimes his sins refused to let him rest. Like the sirens the call of sleep had lured him into the swirling trap that had him drowning in bullets, blades, and blood. It’s always blood. His world draining of all other colors, leaving just red stains on eerily steady hands. A red world where echoes scream and nothing quiets the calls. They have him reaching for his gun, but they find something else.  

**_You kiss and you kiss_ **   
**_And you love and you love_ **   
**_You’ve got a history list and the rest is above_ **   
**_And if you’re warm, then you can’t relate to me_ **   
**_From the floor to the floor_ **   
**_And the sky to the sky_ **   
**_You’ve got to love and adore and the rest is a lie_ **   
**_And if you’re warm, then you can’t relate to me_ **

Small fingers find his. He goes stock still. Mind and metal arm whirling. The fingers hold tight as he looks past them to a face, to blue eyes, and a mass of wild brown hair. Blue eyes he knows. Blue eyes that look concerned and confused. Blue eyes that his mind is still trying to identify until it practically clicks as memories slide into place. Darcy. They are Darcy’s blue eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Darcy’s blue eyes blink slowly with sleep as she speaks.

“Getting there,” Bucky’s voice scraping against his throat from screams kept in.

“Good, I need more sleep.” Darcy buries her face in his neck and drifts easily back into sleep.

Bucky will never know how he got lucky enough to have her in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hear Me by Imagine Dragon from Night Visions and the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney  
> Honestly, wrote this while in the back of a van on the way home from a family trip when I should have been doing homework...  
> Hope you guys liked it. More feedback means more chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. 100 Suns by 30 Seconds To Mars (Darcy & Everyone, Hint of Darcy/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers last mission went south fast, Darcy's not so pleased with the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing.  
> Marvel owns the Marvel elements, Music belongs to the artist.

**Chapter 2**

**_100 Suns_ by 30 Seconds To Mars **

**(Darcy & Everyone, Hint of Darcy/Bucky)**

 

**_I believe in nothing, not the end and not the start_ **  
**_I believe in nothing, not the earth and not the stars_ **  
**_I believe in nothing, not the day and not the dark_ **  
**_I believe in nothing but the beating of our hearts_ **

Darcy paces back and forth along the hallway, glancing at the clock on her phone every few seconds. Her heart was beating too fast and time moving too slowly.

“You’re going to burn a hole in the floor if you don’t at least start varying your path.” Jane Foster doesn’t even bother looking up from the spreadsheet she had brought with her as she speaks.

“Says the one who has been staring a hole in the same spreadsheet for over ten minutes.” Darcy pulls her gaze from the clock to narrow it at her boss and best friend.

Jane finally looks up at her frazzled assistant.

“Sorry.” Darcy can’t hide the slight embarrassment she has at the fact she’d just snapped at one of the few people who actually understood what it was like for her at times like this.

“I know it sucks, Darcy, but staring at the clock isn't going to make time move faster.” Jane tries to offer her friend a smile, but is sure it doesn’t work.

“Well, it’s not like anything else is helping. They’ve been in there for like hours!” Darcy groans before heaving a frustrated sigh and practically throwing herself in the chair. She managed to sit mostly still for over a minute before she was up pacing again.

“It’s been 45 minutes, Darcy.” Jane shook her head before turning back to her spreadsheet.

“Well, it feels like hours.” Darcy let out a bitter laugh.

The Avengers had been called out to save the world from the newest mutant monster thing some crazy mastermind, Dr. So-and-so or something stupid had made up. Darcy had given up learning all the names of all the crazies. Only this time something went very wrong. The Hulk had somehow taken out half the building where Hawkeye’s nest had been. Captain America had taken a shot intended for some baddie, thankfully not a kill shot. The Black Widow had at least three bruised, if not broken, ribs and a very broken trigger finger, at which she glared at constantly. Falcon’s wings were essentially clipped and damn near took out the newly reformed Winter Soldier on his way down as the former assassin tried to slow the airman’s impact. Iron Man had taken a hit that had rattled his armor and smashed up his face, though not enough to stop the stream of curses and grumbles. Even Thor had been knocked around. Or that’s at least what Darcy had seen on the TV before they finally managed to take what’s-his-name’s goons out and subdue him. She’d seen only a glimpse of them since they returned and that was as they were herded into a conference room, at least those cleared by medical, for a berating by, what Darcy assumed, was the acting head goon at whatever agency took over yelling at the Avengers after SHIELD fell.

Darcy now stared at the door that blocked her from her friends. She refused to quit worrying about them until she could really see them.

**_I believe in nothing, 100 suns until we part_ **  
**_I believe in nothing, not in Satan, not in God_ **  
**_I believe in nothing, not in peace and not in war_ **  
**_I believe in nothing but the truth in who we are_ **

As soon as the conference room door opened and the worn out team started to make their way into the hallway Darcy nearly tackled them. Natasha had managed to just dodge the, albeit loving, assault leaving Thor and Bucky to take the brunt of the hit.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again! You guys are in so much trouble!” Darcy managed to awkwardly hug the two figures in front of her.

Thor laughed, a subdued laugh compared to his usual bellowing guffaw, an arm wrapping around his small friend before pulling away to sit beside Jane. Bucky stilled, his left arm moving to grip her side probably too tight with the intent to remove his attacker before her words registered in his brain. The former assassin looked over her shoulder to Natasha who eyed his movements carefully, ready to intervene. He was oddly thankful for that. His grip on Darcy’s side easing and his hand moved to the small of her back.

“Wasn’t intentional, Doll.” Bucky answered easily, sending a wink to Natasha. The redhead rolled her eyes, but it didn’t take a sniper’s eye to see the slight tension ease from the former spy’s shoulders as the corner of her mouth twitched.

“Take it easy on that one, Darcy.” Natasha stated as she moved stiffly, yet still somehow gracefully, away from the wall. “He might heal fast but his stupidity slows down the process.”

“Sorry.” Darcy mumbled as she pulled away abruptly, face a shade redder.

“Ignore her, she’s just mad she can’t shoot.” Bucky grinned.

“I still got other fingers, Barnes.” Natasha flips him off as she makes her way down the hallway. “See, that one still works.”

Both Bucky and Darcy laughed at that.

“Always bring out the best in everyone don’t you, Buck,” Steve said as he finally joined them in the hall. He’d been watching the interaction from the doorway.

“Damn right, punk.” Bucky grinned.

“Jerk.” Steve grinned back.

“On that note…” Darcy looked between the two friends. “Hope you’re more hungry than exhausted, otherwise Jane and I’ll have to eat like four pizzas each.”

Steve laughed at the visual presented and Bucky nodded.

“I think we can help you with that.” Steve assured her and the smile the two super soldiers received was brighter than the sun. Somehow having someone like Darcy around to care made everything worth it. Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on sorting out the format. Hopefully it isn't too annoying or distracting.  
> Inspired by 100 Suns by 30 Seconds To Mars from This Is War and the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons (Darcy/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers will always have times when he miss the way NYC used to be, but Darcy makes the gloomiest skies seem brighter.

**Chapter 3**

**_Bleeding Out_ by Imagine Dragons **

**(Darcy/Steve)**

**_When the day has come_ **   
**_But I’ve lost my way around_ **   
**_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_ **   
**_When the sky turns gray_ **   
**_And everything is screaming_ **   
**_I will reach inside_ **   
**_Just to find my heart is beating_ **

**_You will tell me to hold on_ **   
**_Oh you tell me to hold on_ **   
**_But innocence is gone_ **   
**_And what was right is wrong_ **

He looks out at the city. A city that still looks so unfamiliar. No matter how long he spends memorizing its new layout, it all just feels wrong. Today he looks through the glass. Today the people rush past. Today they’re not focused on their tiny phones. No, today they push past those they find going too slow for their pace. Pushing to escape the dark clouds and drops of rain. He focuses on the rain as it falls against the glass, distorting the strange world they call the present. Doesn’t seem much like a gift to him, gifts don’t leave you numb and lost.

**_When the hour is nigh_ **   
**_And hopelessness is sinking in_ **   
**_And the wolves all cry_ **   
**_To feel they’re not worth hollering_ **   
**_When your eyes are red_ **   
**_And emptiness is all you know_ **   
**_With the darkness fed_ **   
**_I will be your scarecrow_ **

**_You will tell me to hold on_ **   
**_Oh you tell me to hold on_ **   
**_But innocence is gone_ **   
**_And what was right is wrong_ **

The rain blurs the images and rushing forms through the glass. The masses he’ll never really understand. He doesn’t blame them, it isn’t their fault. This is the only world they know. He doesn’t understand them, but he’ll gladly lay down his life for them, and all it took was one person to make it worth it.

“Eww,” a voice behind him says. “I’m _so_ not going out there.”

It makes him smile.

“The rain too much for you, Darcy?” He looks at her, his eyebrow raised and smirk in place. The grin and laugh that meets him could stop any man’s heart, or at least make a super soldier’s skip a beat.

“Cap, have you seen my hair? Do you know how long it takes to get it to look this awesome? When it rains it just goes poof!” Darcy makes a gesture that he could only describe as an explosion, but he knows better. She rocks back and forth on her feet and gives a half shrug as she looks out the window. “Nah, just prefer take out, an almost obnoxiously fuzzy blanket, and a cheesy movie.”

“Make it two and you have a deal.” The super soldier grins at her.

“Yes, sir.” Darcy grins, giving a mock salute before spinning on her heels and heading into the now waiting elevator. “Oh and Captain?”

“Yes?” He looks up at her.

“Don’t burn the popcorn this time.” She grins as she hits a button and the elevator doors close, leaving a grinning Steve Rogers shaking his head.

“Maybe it’s more a gift than I thought,” he mumbles as he turns back to the window. Despite the rain things seem brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoy this, Darcy is just so much fun to write.  
> Inspired by Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragon from Night Visions and the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Wild Ones (Feat. Sia) by Flo Rida (Darcy/Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's in charge of the team's night out and that means time for music and dancing. Only Natasha has a slightly different set of plans for the scientist wrangler and the team's archer.

**Chapter 4**

**_Wild Ones_ (Feat. Sia) by Flo Rida**

**(Darcy/Clint)**

 

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one** _   
_**Ooh oh** _   
_**If I took you home** _   
_**It’d be a home run** _   
_**Show me how you’ll do**_

To Darcy the music was damn near as intoxicating as the drastically overpriced drinks, but honestly you could not have paid her to care. Not like she’d have to pay for any of it herself. Darcy Lewis hadn’t paid for more than a drink or two a night since she was old enough to have a fake ID and a rack that had doors being opened no questions asked. As much as Darcy hated being thought of as just “eye candy” or rather just as set of boobs, when it came to bouncers and bartenders she usually didn’t mind. Usually just meant waived covers, skipping ID checks, larger pours, or free refills, as long as they kept their hands to themselves she’d just shrug it off. It was all just part of the way the world worked. Smoke ‘em if you got ‘em, right? Well okay, maybe that meant something else but it made sense in her head. It didn’t really matter, the music and the dancing usually made putting up with a few extra creepy glances anyway. On the dance floor she could just let it all go and have fun. She wasn’t Jane’s assistant/pop-tart provider. She wasn’t that girl that tased a god, fought aliens, and dodged interplanetary portals or whatever Jane and Erik had called them.  She was just Darcy.

Since high school she had been sneaking off to get her dance on, though nowadays it involved less sneaking and normally consisted of a very different group of people that came with her. Her group before had been a few friends, maybe acquaintances, other students that needed a break from studying. Now? Well, now it was more scientists, spies, and super soldiers than sarcastic co-eds and she didn’t mind. Hell, she loved it! She didn’t have to worry about grabby guys and pushy drunks when she had superheroes watching her back. She could have fun and actually enjoy herself, a fact which obviously never went unnoticed. It was probably why the others kept agreeing to go to clubs that were too loud, had too many shadows for her spysassins to feel comfortable, and lacked what Steve and Bucky called “actual music”. Though once Bucky could handle the flashing lights and the crowd he didn’t begrudge anyone of short skirts and swaying hips, he wasn’t nearly as picky as Steve, apparently, and Tony Stark wasn’t exactly a stranger to the scene. Though Stark often had to have final say on where they went. He wouldn’t be caught dead in half the clubs Darcy had been to in her life. He’d actually cringed at some of her choices, but she didn’t care. Music and booze, that’s all that mattered. That and that at least some of them enjoyed themselves. She knew most of her friends were there just because she was. They wanted to watch out for her, but they knew she hadn’t exactly chosen the lifestyle she was forced into, none of them really had. That was SHIELD’s fault. They knew that she was still young, yet she stayed to help them carry the weight of the world. She always was there after missions and meetings with food waiting. She’d greet them with coffee after long nights or nightmares. All the while never asking them for details beyond the essential, oh she’d listen if they wanted to talk, but she never pushed too hard. She knew most of their limits. She knew what she could get away with; even though it was obvious she was curious. She knew they knew all this. She knew that’s why they were there. None of them were good with feelings and this is how they showed they cared, by putting up with annoying DJ’s and flashing lights. Darcy could appreciate that, and she really did. 

_**I wanna shut down the club** _   
_**With you** _   
_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones** _   
_**Wild ones, wild ones** _   
_**Oooh**_

Clint Barton didn’t mind Darcy’s little outings, though he knew some of the others somewhat dreaded the nights Darcy was in charge of planning their outings, less now than when they had started. Clint had a feeling Nat secretly loved it but would never admit it to anyone. He knew better than to ask. They’d set up a rotation of sorts among the people that cared after the first few times Stark had planned and had ended up with half the team hungover or with bruises from bar brawls. Tony Stark’s idea of fun usually means things exploded or round after round of shots. Clint didn’t usually mind. Stark knew how to throw one hell of a party, but even Clint Barton wasn’t dumb enough to think any of them could survive Stark’s social life. No, he preferred Darcy’s outings, though he was lucky enough that if the music got too annoying he’d have the advantage of not having to listen to it. He did enjoy watching Darcy let loose on the dance floor.

Natasha Romanov was never one for the club scene. Why would she be? If she wanted to smell sweat and get pushed around she’d go to the gym, at least there she’d get to hit something. The music was loud, the gyrating and grinding that people here considered “dancing” was far from an art form, and the rooms were far too dark for her liking. She wasn’t fooled enough to believe this was fun for her team. What comradery came from an environment where it was too loud to even be heard? Though there were a few aspects that made it entertaining at least. Watching the way Stark or Clint had to explain everything to Steve and Thor, watching her teammates loosen up and have a drink, but the most entertaining part was watching Clint Barton watching Darcy Lewis. She’d seen him focus in the field, in his training, but never quite like this. It was almost hilarious. This was far from the first outing they had as a team, which on nights like this expanded to include Darcy and Jane, and it was almost becoming pathetic. She had a great deal of respect for Clint Barton. They had been partners and friends for a long time and she still owed him a great deal, but it was getting harder not to laugh in situations like this, and she wasn’t one to laugh often. No, she had to put an end to this. She had a plan.

_**I am the wild one break me in** _   
_**Saddle me up and let’s begin** _   
_**I am a wild one tame me now** _   
_**Runnin’ with wolves and soon I’m on the prowl**_

This night was different, though no one would have known that from just looking at it, but Steve Rogers knew. There was a glint in Natasha’s eye that usually meant trouble for him. When they’d been ushered to the VIP section that overlooked the room, obviously Stark’s doing, Nat had practically assigned seats. Though it wasn’t difficult to do, she just pointed at Bucky at a seat and surprisingly he obeyed. She took her seat and the rest just sort of fell into place. When he took his place beside Bucky he made an effort to catch Nat’s eye, raising an eyebrow and watched as the corners of her mouth turned up and nodded. He wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Any idea what that was about?” Steve leaned over to Bucky and asked. “Because that look in her eye usually means trouble.”

“Oh just wait. It’ll be worth it. I’m sure this time there won’t be blood or paperwork.” Bucky grinned, clearly trying not to laugh. “Well, not for you at least.”

“So you’re in on whatever she has going?” Steve looked over at his childhood friend.

The former assassin’s eyes closed as he laughed. “You could say that. I know what she’s doing, but I see it more as staying on her good side, but you know she’s one devious dame when she sets her mind to it.” He winked at the woman in question and laughed even harder at the eye roll he received.

“Enough whispering, you’re like school girls on a playground. Let’s get this party started.” Tony Stark grinned and ordered the first round of drinks.

It wasn’t long before, as if on cue, Darcy slipped away from where she was sitting with Jane and Tony talking over her head. She made her way towards the dance floor, Clint’s eyes following her. Natasha caught Bucky’s eye before getting up and following Darcy. Bucky nudged Steve’s arm to make sure he was paying attention. They watched as Clint’s eyes narrowed when Natasha joined Darcy on the dance floor, Darcy practically beaming now that one of her friends had joined her. Bucky knew his part. He just had to wait. He knew it wouldn’t be long. He had to try not to grin when the archer a seat away stilled. He looked out just as two men approached the pair of women. The men were clearly too close to them for the archer’s liking.

“Huh.” Bucky said loud enough for the party to hear. “I’ll be damned. Look at that.” All he had to do was plant the seed of an idea.

“Look at what?” Steve asked before following his line of sight, along with the rest of the group. “Those two?”

“Looks like everyone’s favorite assistant and spy are making friends.” Tony grins as one of the men leans in to say something to Darcy. “Very close friends.”

“I guess so.” Bucky leaned back keeping a careful eye on the still silent archer, glancing out when he noticed steady hands curling into fists. He looked up to see Darcy shaking her head and trying to move closer to Natasha and put some distance between her and the guy.

“Think someone should go down there?” Steve asked. Bucky hadn’t even finished his shrug before Clint Barton was on his feet.

“I’m sure he’ll take care of it. Nat’ll keep him from killing anyone.” Bucky grinned. “You’ve got to admit, Nat’s good.”

“Wait, you guys planned that?” Jane glared at Bucky. “You planned to have some guy harass Darcy? I swear if you guys paid some creeps to-”

“Whoa, take it easy Foster.” Bucky held his hands up. “We just wanted Barton to get his shit together. It was bound to go one of three ways. One, Nat would get Darcy laughing and smiling and Clint would stop being a dumbass. Two, Nat would tell Darcy that Clint’s an idiot and needs her to make a move. Or three, Darcy would be her normal self, attract attention, Nat would go out of her way to do the same, not that it would take much, and wait to see if Clint was jealous enough to say something. No one was counting on someone being dumb enough to get pushy or anything, and even if he did Nat’s right there. She’d never let anythi-“ Bucky stops midsentence and they all just watch.

**_Show you another side of me_ **   
**_A side you would never thought you would see_ **   
**_Turn up that body, dominate you til you've had enough_ **   
**_I hear you like the wild stuff_**

They watch as Darcy slams a fist into the guy’s face just as Clint got there. Darcy’s training sessions with Natasha were clearly going well. Even from the distance Bucky could tell Natasha had given the other guy a look just daring him to try anything. Her eyes cold as the two scrambled to get away, following to make sure they stayed good and gone. Darcy shook her hand out before Clint took it to look it over. There was clearly an exchange between the two before they moved away from the floor.

“Or that would happen.” Bucky grins slightly. “Be mad at Nat, it was her plan. She was just tired of seeing two people miserable because neither of them would make the first move. So we tipped the scales and speed things up.”

“Still was a stupid risk.” Jane grumbled as she sat back.

“Not much risk when you control the variables.” Bucky shrugged. “And totally worth it if it played out right.”

“But you-“ Jane cut off as Natasha slid gracefully into her seat beside Bucky.

“Don’t worry, they’re currently making out like a couple of teenagers in the hallway by the bathrooms.” Natasha stated as if she’d been part of the conversation the whole time. 

“See, Jane?” Bucky half shrugged as he put his arm over the back of Natasha’s seat. “Totally worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any typos I read through it multiple times but I don't have a beta reader so I'm not the best at catching them all. This also has longer blocks of text. So thanks for sticking through it.  
> Inspired by Wild Ones (Feat. Sia) by Flo Rida and the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney  
> I own pretty much nothing.  
> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos. I saw them and just new I needed to add another chapter  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Unforgettable by Nat King Cole (Darcy/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark's Galas are exhausting for everyone involved, but the new dress Tony (or rather Pepper) bought for Darcy to wear while running the function is stunning and she's not the only one that noticed.

**Chapter 5**

**_Unforgettable_ by Nat King Cole**

**(Darcy/Steve)**

_**Unforgettable, that's what you are** _  
_**Unforgettable though near or far** _  
_**Like a song of love that clings to me** _  
_**How the thought of you does things to me** _  
_**Never before has someone been more** _

For the most part Darcy Lewis didn’t mind Stark’s formal galas. They usually meant free food and drinks. It was sort of like prom, except for the fact no one was sneaking drinks in the parking lot and her dress cost a shit ton more than in high school. Stark had insisted that he could write off her dress as work thing. Darcy had just replied with some jab about him just wanting pretty things before reluctantly, and with an over dramatic eye roll that Stark met with an over confident grin, she accepted his offer. She did have one condition though, no red and gold. She might work for him and she’d work the gala, but she drew the line at that. Although, she was surprised he didn’t feign insult or grumble about her fashion choices. He had taken it surprisingly well.

Now Darcy found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror admitting that you really do get what you pay for. The dress was awesome. It was a high low dress that was just above her knees in the front and floor length in the back, nothing she’d stumble over and she was thankful for that. It was an amazing shade of blue that made her eyes look bluer. Was that a thing? How did she not know if that was a thing? This blue had to have a name, like royal blue maybe, she wasn’t sure. It wasn’t what she’d usually wear or pick out for herself but either way she’d owe Pepper a damn good Christmas gift for this dress. It came with a set of silver heels that she knew would be a real pain about five minutes into the gala but she’d deal. Darcy Lewis wasn’t going to let a pair of shoes ruin a chance to devour fancy food and see a few select superheroes in formal wear. Those were two very delicious benefits to a Stark function. One she would be late for if she didn’t stop staring at the mirror. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed anything else she might need and headed towards the door.

_**Unforgettable in every way** _  
_**And forever more, that's how you'll stay** _  
_**That's why, darling, it's incredible** _  
_**That someone so unforgettable** _  
_**Thinks that I am unforgettable too** _

Steve Rogers was wondering how he had managed to get talked into helping with another one of the Tony Stark’s fancy parties for what was probably the 75th time in what seemed like twenty minutes as he made his way out of the elevator toward said billionaire’s workshop. He’d turned his back for a whole thirty seconds while in the ballroom with Tony and he’d made a break for it. Tony was usually all for a party or gala to show off this or that, but apparently Tony had gotten an idea for some upgrade that he thought needed to be done sooner rather than later. And well, when Tony Stark got an idea in his head he’d fight tooth and nail to stay in the lab. These things annoyed him. Galas reminded him of the old days of being dragged from city to city and having to be polite and have his picture taken. He was fighting the urge to pull at his tie, head down as he mindlessly keyed in his code to the door. What he heard had him looking up as he walked through the door. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.  

“Seriously, Stark?” Darcy stood there, one hand on her hip as she tapped her silver shoed toe at Tony with annoyance, her other hand reaching out and slapping the distracted inventor with her clutch. “My feet already hurt and I’m soo not in the mood to drag you out of here.” She glanced up when she noticed Steve. “Nevermind, I’ll just make Cap do it.”

Tony looked up from what he had been working on, or pretending to work on. He flat out laughed at the sight of a frozen, yes pun intended, Steve Rogers staring at Darcy Lewis, raising an eyebrow at the captain when his laugh drew the super soldier’s attention. “Took you long enough.” Then grinning like the cat that ate the canary headed out the door. Turning on his heels he gave the two figures staring after him a cheeky wave as the doors opened behind him and without looking got on the elevator.

“What…just happened?” Darcy asked as the elevator doors closed. She had spent the last five minutes trying to pry Tony away from his work and Steve walked in and the man just walked out.

“I think…I think we just got played by Tony Stark.” Steve turned to look at her, hoping to play the somewhat dumb look on his face off as being tricked by Tony and not the fact he’d been caught by his teammate staring at the man’s assistant, again. It was silent for a beat too long before Darcy’s laughter drowned out the sound of Steve’s heart beating in his own ears. The sound made him somehow relaxed but all too aware it was just the two of them. He was never great at talking to women, especially not when alone, and even more so when it came to Darcy. “I can’t believe I fell for it.” The tips of his ears turning pink, he was Captain Steve Rogers, a skilled strategist that had outsmarted scores of HYDRA operatives. He wasn’t supposed to be so easily tricked.

“I can’t believe Captain America just said ‘played’, well you know, like _that_ kind of played.” Darcy grinned, clearly trying hard not to laugh again.

“I have my modern moments.” Steve said as he shook his head and smiled.

“It would appear so.” Darcy added as she took the opportunity to give the man in front of her a once over.

Had he still been in the military he’d be in uniform dress but seeing how he was a soldier without an army, well a conventional one at least, he’d let Tony and Pepper talk him into a tux. He felt uneasy about it now. His tie feeling too tight again, it was surprising how his cowl and suit felt less confining than a black tie.

“Well, modern or not you can wear the hell out of a tux.” Darcy nodded appreciatively. “Very GQ, Captain, a real modern gentleman.”

The man tried to fight back a blush at the compliment. He was still unused to getting them. He used to envy the way Bucky’d take it all in stride like it was nothing. Some things never changed.   

“Someone has to keep the art form alive.” He managed to finally say. “Shall we head on up?” Nodding towards the elevator and offered her his arm.

“Aren’t I a lucky lady? Escorted to the gala by a true gentleman,” Darcy mocked swooned, or at least that what she tried to tell herself and the butterflies in her stomach.

“A true and humbling honor for a gentleman,” Steve grinned, playing it off as more humor than honesty as he moved to rest the finger of his free hand over the ones that had taken his arm.

_**Unforgettable in every way** _  
_**And forever more, that's how you'll stay** _  
_**That's why, darling, it's incredible** _  
_**That someone so unforgettable** _  
_**Thinks that I am unforgettable too** _

At some point after cocktails and while the music played Tony had stolen the Stark pad Darcy had been using to keep the event moving on schedule and shoved her towards the ballroom’s dance floor. She looked around a bit unsure what to do now that she was without her plans. She normally was good at thinking on her feet, but her shoes were about as annoying as Tony Stark and she’d been taken completely off guard.

Steve had been doing his best at mingling and small talk with random donors and guests as the constant flow of people kept him frustratingly busy. It was a blessing when Natasha pulled him aside and gestured towards the now somewhat aimless Darcy.

“If you don’t, I’ll find someone else that will.” The redhead’s clipped statement left ringing in his ears as she vanished back into the crowd.

“I’d do what she says, punk.” Bucky had managed to sneak up on him as he watched Natasha leave. “Unless you really want Nat to keep trying to set you up with that gal from HR, and Darce up with some nobody from security, or was it maintenance?” The metal hand of Steve’s longtime best friend clapped the captain's overly tense shoulder. “You’ll be fine, just be your normal bumbling fool self, I’m sure she’ll find it endearing.” Bucky only just ducked out of Steve’s reach as he went to shove him. Steve glared as the laughing former assassin headed off after Natasha.

It seemed his team wasn’t going to let up. He finished off his drink, not that it did him much good, and headed over to where some entitled looking guy had approached Darcy.

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Ms. Lewis.” Steve said to the guy, before turning his attention to Darcy and ignoring the glare the other man had sent. “Got a second?”

“For Captain America?” Darcy grinned. “I think I can spare a few.”

“How about for Steve Rogers?” Steve tried not to wince at the idea of her being more interested in the persona and suit than the actual man.

“Well, he can have a minute or two.” Darcy’s smile grew as she looked up at him. “Maybe more.”

“Glad to hear.” Steven nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck and glanced around.

“Hang on.” Darcy grabbed his arm and led him towards a quieter area. “Better? I mean I can probably actually hear you now, what with the lack of epic super hearing or anything.” She smiled at him. “What’s up?”

Now that he was actually standing in front of her he had zero idea what to say. “Well, umm…”

She could tell he was clearly struggling so she decided to throw him a rope. “Thanks for the save back there. That guy gave me a bit of the heebie-jeebies. I know trust fund kids tend to come from the same families that donate the big bucks but do they have to be so pushy?”

Steve shoulders stiffened at that. “Are you…do you…want me to take care of it?”

Darcy sighed and shook her head. “No, it’s fine, par for the course at this rate.”

Steve really didn’t like that. “Just…stay here a second, okay?” He tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Please?”

“Okay, sure.” Darcy nodded quickly, unsure what he was going to do. She watched as he turned around and searched the crowed a bit. His eyes caught on something or rather someone and gave a quick nod.

He turned back to her. “Be right back.”

She nodded again as he walked over to meet Bucky a few feet away. Half the conversation, though she couldn’t have heard it anyway, was their weird little silent mind speak they always seemed to do. It wasn’t just the two of them that had that mind speak thing going. Clint and Nat, or as Darcy called them the Spysassins, did it too and it almost made Darcy jealous. Almost. She didn’t envy the fact they had probably taken years of friendship, field work, and getting shot at to develop that kind of understanding. Darcy would probably never have that. She really hated getting shot at. Jane hardly connected with anyone unless it was about science, pop tarts, or hunky thunder gods, so she was no help. Maybe she’d get lucky and one of them would teach her, just maybe. It wasn’t until Steve headed back towards her she realized how far her mind had drifted.

“Taken care of?” Darcy raised an eyebrow. Captain America had totally just sent his best friend and teammate off to deal with someone that had bothered her.

“I’m sure Natasha will keep him from making a scene.” Steve grinned.

“My hero, well heroes.” She smiled. “You really didn’t have to do that.”

“It was nothing.” He grinned. “Besides, gives them something to do other than eavesdrop.”

“Yeah, for a group of spies they haven’t been all that subtle the past few hours.” She nodded. “I expect that from Stark, what with taking the Stark pad out of my hands and shoving me.”

“Subtlety is not exactly a Stark family trait.” He shrugged.

“Never would have guessed.” She laughed.

“For the love of-“ Clint Barton seemed to appear out of the shadows. “Will you two just get it over with?”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Barnes.” Darcy chastised him.

Clint rolled his eyes and looked at Steve. “Kiss the girl, Cap. If you don’t I will shoot you myself.”

“Barton, you can’t just-” Steve started, his tone all Captain America, but Darcy stopped him by pulling Steve’s lips to hers.

They hardly noticed the archer laughing as he walked away, most likely to tell the rest of the team.

When the pair finally parted Steve just stared down at the woman in front of him.

“Well, it was life or death after all.” Darcy grinned, her cheeks a shade redder than before 

“Hmm, how very heroic of you.” Steve grinned.  

“Damn right.” She laughed.

“You are truly something else.” He laughed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She grinned.

“Good.” He grinned. “You look stunning by the way.” He added his voice low as if just meant for her. No eavesdropping spysassins get to hear it. “I’d have mentioned it sooner if Tony hadn’t been such an ass.” He half shrugged as he leaned in to kiss her.

“I’ll have to thank him for being an ass along with Barton.” Darcy matched his grin. “Best. Gala. Ever.” She happily kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally unbeta'd so if it has errors I am sorry. I'd love a good beta...  
> Anyway, time for the usual blurb.  
> Inspired by Unforgettable by Nat King Cole from The Watchmen Soundtrack and The Nat King Cole Story. Also inspired by the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Tonight by Hanson (Darcy/Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane kicks an unfocused Darcy out of the lab where she nearly collides with a distracted Bruce Banner.

**Chapter 6**

**_Tonight_ by Hanson**

**(Darcy/Bruce)**

_**Tonight is the first night** _   
_**Tonight is the last night** _   
_**Don’t care what has come before** _   
_**Tomorrow’s an open door** _   
_**So box to the ropes** _   
_**Jump in the crowd** _   
_**Throw up your hands** _   
_**And sing it out loud** _   
_**Oh, tonight** _

Darcy felt a bit childish as she pouted to herself. She should be focusing on work. She should be focusing on Jane, but she was failing miserably at that. It had taken Jane calling her name three times to get her attention.

“Darcy, you’re no help to me if you can’t even listen. What is going on with you?” Jane stared at assistant/best friend. “Plus you look like you’re two seconds away from a meltdown.”

“I am not.” Darcy protested. “You must mistake me for one of your machines.”

“What did my machines ever do to you?” Jane glared at her for bringing her poor machines into the argument.

Darcy pointed to a machine that seemed more ducttape than science. “That one tried to light my hair on fire once.” She pointed to another. “And that one tried to electrocute me.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “But we both know this isn’t about that.”

“Oh please, you don’t get to be mad at me for being hung up on a guy. We spent how long looking for yours after New Mexico?” Darcy pointed a poptart at Jane, which Jane obviously stole from her. “Don’t even try and tell me that doesn’t count or I’ll throw the entire box at you.”

“Fine, but pouting and ignoring me isn’t helping. So do something about it or try and focus, okay? Or I’ll let that one actually zap you.” Jane grinned point at the machine Darcy had been mad at so many times.

“You would.” Darcy glared before turning back to type up more of Jane’s notes, which managed to keep her attention for a few minutes before she started tapping a highlighter against the notes and glancing around again.

“Darcy, I love you but maybe you should take a break. Go for a walk or something. Just get out of my lab. The tapping is starting to drive me nuts.”

“That’s not much of a drive, more of a putt.” Darcy mumbled as she left the lab and headed towards the elevator.

“I heard that!” Jane called after her.

“Good for you!” Darcy looked back over her shoulder and called back.

_**Well it might be a sham** _   
_**It might be the sound** _   
_**Could be back on the rocks** _   
_**This time around** _   
_**I’ve seen the sunshine** _   
_**And I’ve seen the rain** _   
_**When you walk the line brilliance** _   
_**Can sound insane** _

Bruce Banner had been staring at the data on the screen for what seemed like hours and it just didn’t add up. He took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. Most days he enjoyed working with Tony and Jane. He considered them friends. They were both ridiculously devoted to what they do, almost to the point of mania at times. Today, was apparently one of those days for Tony Stark. He glanced down at his now cold tea and decided it was time for a second opinion. Engineering and applied physics weren’t exactly Jane’s specialty but fresh eyes couldn’t hurt. He could do with a second opinion. He tried not to get his hopes up that Darcy would be there. He tried to ignore how much he liked seeing her when he dropped by Jane’s lab, something he found himself doing more often these days.

He was looking down at his notes as he neared Jane’s lab. He looked up as he heard a voice and only narrowly avoided running directly into Darcy. She snapped her gaze back ahead of her as she heard him move and the motion threw her off balance. He caught her by the shoulders to keep her steady.

“You alright?” He asked as he looked over her face. Her eyes were still wide with surprise over the entire situation.

It took Darcy a few extra seconds as her brain seemed to catch up with what was happening. “Ummm…” She noticed his hands were still on her shoulders, his one hand still clutching now wrinkled papers. “I’ve been worse.” She grinned.

He noticed her glance at his hands and dropped them quickly. “Sorry.” He set to trying to straighten out the papers.

“No worries.” She grinned at him as he ran his free hand through his already rumpled hair.

“I was just-“ He started saying as he glanced towards Jane’s door.

“You look like you need a break and well, Jane just kicked me out of the lab saying I did too, I could use some coffee. Kitchen?”

Bruce Banner took pride in his intelligence but for all his knowledge he found himself at a loss when she didn’t even wait for an answer before steering him towards the elevator.

**_Tonight is the first night_ **   
**_Tonight is the last night_ **   
**_Don’t care what has come before_ **   
**_Tomorrow’s an open door_ **   
**_So box to the ropes_ **   
**_Jump in the crowd_ **   
**_Throw up your hands_ **   
**_And sing it out loud_ **   
**_Say what you mean_ **   
**_And mean what you’re saying tonight_ **   
**_Chase down the dream_ **   
**_And don’t give up without a fight_ **   
**_And don’t wait for tomorrow’s daylight_ **   
**_‘Cause it just might be tonight_ **

“Sooo,” Darcy said as she hit the button to start the coffee brewing. “What’s with the paper?” She spun around to look at him.

Bruce glanced at the papers as he sat down at the kitchen island. “These?” He tried to straighten them out more.

“Do you see any other papers?” She raised her eyebrow as she started the kettle.

“I guess not.” He glanced from the papers to her.

“So yes, those.” She grinned as she grabbed a mug and set it in front of him beside the papers. She leaned against the counter.

“I needed a second opinion.” He looked at her.

“About what?”

“Some data Stark gave me. Feels like I stared at it for hours.” He sighed.

“Let me see.” She asked as she took the papers from him.

“Well, it might not…I couldn’t even…” He wasn’t sure what to say.

Darcy laughed. “I may not be a genius or even a scientist, but I’ve seen a lot of data.” She studied it as the coffee maker finished.

Bruce walked over and grabbed her now full mug of coffee, added sugar and creamer like she liked it. He set it in front of her. She reached absent-mindedly to take a drink. She looked up at him.

“What? Did I screw it up?” He rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry. I thought-“

“It’s perfect.” She smiled. “I didn’t expect-.”

“What? Barton’s not the only one that notices things.” He grinned.

“Obviously.” She laughed a bit.

“Well, you started the kettle. So obviously I’m not the only one.”

“Touché.” She nodded.

“And you’re helping with that,” he motioned to the papers. “Seemed fair.”

**_When you’re too tired to walk_ **   
**_And too scared to run_ **   
**_And your heavy weight knees buckle under a ton_ **   
**_Your blue sky visions_ **   
**_Turned to a storm_ **   
**_I’ve got suspicions you won’t make it one more_ **   
**_When there’s no silver lining_ **   
**_There’s nothing to lose_ **   
**_So don’t wait for tomorrow_ **   
**_Don’t wait for tomorrow_ **

The two sat in comfortable silence sipping at their drinks as she studied the notes and data. He tried not to stare too much as she read.

“Ha! Got it.” Darcy grinned triumphantly and pointed to a small section of notes. “I’ve seen this before. I copied over some notes for Tony the other day that he had scribbled on a bunch of napkin during a business lunch.” She smiled at him before turning slightly away from him. “Hey, JARVIS?”

“How can I help you, Miss Lewis?” The AI answered.

“By calling me Darcy for one.” She rolled her eyes at the AI’s insistence on formality. “Second, can you send Bruce those notes I typed up for Tony?”

“Of course I can. They’ll be available for him when he returns to his lab.” The AI assured.

“Thanks J.” She turned to Bruce. “There problem solved, hopefully.”

“Anything helps at this rate.” Bruce smiled. “I really appreciate the help.”

“No sweat. That’s what friends are for.” She beamed as she handed him back the papers. “I bet you want to get back to the lab to finish this up.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

“And I should get back too, Jane had me typing up notes before she kicked me out for a coffee break.”

_**‘Cause tonight is the first night** _   
_**Tonight is the last night** _   
_**Don’t care what has come before** _   
_**Tomorrow’s an open door** _   
_**So box to the ropes** _   
_**Jump in the crowd** _   
_**Throw up your hands** _   
_**And sing it out loud** _   
_**Oh, tonight** _

The pair parted ways at the elevator but before Darcy reached the door to Jane’s lab she turned around. “Hey Bruce?”

He turned back to her.

“If you need a second opinion again or another break let me know.”

He nodded. “I will.”

“Okay.” She smiled and headed into the lab.

He watched her as she did and headed off towards his lab.

Darcy was still smiling as she entered the lab.

“Well, someone looks like she’s in a better mood.” Jane grinned.

“What can I say?” Darcy shrugged. “It was a productive break.”

“Oh really?” Jane raised an eyebrow. “Like a date in the near future kind of productive?”

“Getting there.” Darcy went back to working on the data.

“Good, maybe now we can get something done.”

_**Say what you mean** _   
_**And mean what you’re saying tonight** _   
_**Chase down the dream** _   
_**And don’t give up without a fight** _   
_**And don’t wait for tomorrow’s daylight** _   
_**‘Cause it just might be tonight** _

Bruce looked over the file JARVIS had waiting for him and Darcy had been right, the file helped a lot. He’d have to thank her for it. A few hours went by and he had actually managed to get some work done, when he suddenly had an idea.

“JARVIS?” He called out.

“Yes, Dr. Banner?” The ever present AI replied.

“What’s going on in the other lab?” Before quickly adding, “Jane’s lab.”

“Dr. Foster has excused herself but it would appear that Miss Lewis is still working on notes.”

“Got it, thanks.”

Bruce made a quick run to grab take out from a Chinese place not too far from the tower.

“JARVIS?” Bruce asked as he got on the elevator.

“She’s is still hard at work in the lab.” The AI answered without having to be asked.

“Thanks.” Bruce admired how astute the AI actually was as the doors opened and he headed for the lab.

Darcy had been working on finishing the last bit of notes when the music she’d been listening to through the lab’s speakers, a bit louder than necessary, faded.

“Dude! J. Not cool.” She scolded the AI as she looked up. When she caught sight of Bruce Banner standing there she was a bit surprised. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hi, umm I figured I owed you a thank you.” He held up the take out.

“So it helped?” She smiled.

“Very much so.” He moved further into the lab.

“Then I happily accept your thank you food.” She cleaned a spot on one of the tables off.

“Good, even I don’t think I could eat this all alone.” He set the food down.

“Well, like I said. Happy to help.” She beamed at him.

“Happy to have you.” He told her. “Help that is,” he backpedaled slightly at how strange the first part might have come off.

“I figured.” She tried not to laugh.

Bruce set to focusing on unpacking the food. “I hope this is good.”

Darcy opened the container he handed to her and grinned. “Okay, now you’re giving Barton a good run for his money.” She grabbed a set of chopsticks and happily dug in. “And thank you, I was starving.”

“So was I, lab hours are unrelenting.” He opened his container and took a bite.

“So I’m just going to flat out ask…” She looked a bit nervous

“Ask what?” He looked up, his chopsticks half way to his mouth.

Darcy bit her lip before chickening out. “Nevermind.”

He looked at her. “It’s okay, ask.”

She shook her head and looked away. She wasn’t really a shy person. They both sort of knew that, but she really didn’t want to ruin a good thing or push a guy that turned big and green when upset too far. That would be a rough one to explain to Jane. Though she was pretty sure she could just blame a machine or something. That would work, right? She shook the idea off and turned her attention back to less insane seeming ideas.

“Darcy.” He tried to get her attention. He carefully put the chopsticks, and the bite he had intended to take back, in the container before setting it all down. He turned his full attention to the unusually nervous assistant. He found it strange she was holding back and it bothered him a bit. “Darcy, look at me. What…were you going to ask?”

“It’s stupid, forget it.” She shoved a bite in her mouth. She felt foolish. The last thing her self-esteem needed now was rejection, especially after dealing with vicious machines and a best friend who had threatened to boot her out of the lab again if she didn’t focus. She knew it was mostly an empty threat, mostly. She normally didn’t care about things like that but the deck seemed unevenly stacked.

“I’m sure it’s not stupid.” He tried to give her the most reassuring smile he could, but he couldn’t figure out what she would be so afraid of telling him. She’d been known to be brutally honest with anyone, go toe to toe on insults and pranks with both Tony and Clint, call Steve out as a mother hen, and won a bet against Bucky which lead to her braiding the previously brainwashed soldier’s hair. He’d heard Thor and Jane talk of how she’d stood with them against unbelievable odds and helped save the world. Yet now she was afraid of telling him something.

“It is.” She insisted, but he wasn’t about to let it go.

“Darcy.” He was trying to be patient but he didn’t like knowing something was bothering her. “You know you can ask me anything.”

She shook her head.

“Darc-” He started but was cut off.

“Should we count this as a date?” She blurted out a bit fast.

He froze and she looked anywhere but at him.

“Told you it was stupid…” She mumbled as she stared at the table.

“It’s not…Darcy…I…” He stumbled a bit but as her shoulders slumped a bit he just couldn’t handle it. “Would you…like that?”

She looked up at him, totally confused.

“I mean…” He scratched at the back of his neck.

“Yes.” She blurted out.

“Really?” His gaped at her a bit. It had been the last thing he expected.

“Yes.” She smiled. She actually found his shock a little adorable. She was one person who didn’t mind surprising him.

“Oh, well then sure.” He was actually surprising himself a bit. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he entered the lab, but he just couldn’t stand the idea of letting her down. He knew they’d have a lot to talk about, there was a lot of risk involved and the last thing he wanted for her was to get her. He knew it was a bit selfish of him but he didn’t think he could push her away.

She smiled. “Seems fitting.”

He laughed. “I suppose so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I've been buried in homework, some family stuff, holidays, and the usual distractions like...oh tumblr. I have a few other chapters in the works but they just don't feel right yet, I'll post them when they are more worthy of all you lovely folks.  
> Anyway, time for the usual blurb.  
> Inspired by Tonight by Hanson from Anthem. Also inspired by the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney.  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Love is Greed by Passion Pit (Darcy & Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has had a bad string of dates leaving her down, Natasha decides to handle it in one of the few ways she does her partner, only less sparring and more sweets.

**Chapter7**

**_Love is Greed_ by Passion Pit**

**(Darcy & Natasha, slight slash if you squint)**

  
_**Don’t wanna love, don’t wanna hurt** _  
_**If all that loneliness requires** _  
_**Just another’s comfort** _  
_**Better off being a lonely road** _  
_**Cause there's a beauty in being alone** _

Darcy Lewis didn’t need to be in a relationship to be happy. She had her work. She had Jane. She even had the friendship of the freaking Norse god of thunder! Who could be more awesome than Thor? He’s an ALIEN PRINCE! She lived and worked in a tower built by Tony Freaking Stark! She saw superheroes on a daily basis. Who wouldn’t enjoy seeing superheroes in their pajamas? No, Darcy Lewis doesn’t need a boyfriend or girlfriend to make her content. She had a kick ass life filled with superheroes and excitement. Who could ask for more?

But the problem was she didn’t always remember that. She meet someone at the coffee shop or at a club and they’d get along. But they always ended either too fast or horribly wrong.

This was one of those times. Hence she was laying on the couch in her Avengers pajama pants, an oversized hoodie, the fuzziest socks anyone has ever seen and staring at ceiling as her ipod made its way through her playlist labeled with a frowny face.

_**Love, love, love, love is just greed** _  
_**It’s almost taken me** _  
_**But now I can see** _  
_**Love, love, love, love is just greed** _  
_**A selfish little need** _  
_**You follow or you leave** _  
_**If we really love ourselves** _  
_**How do you love somebody else?** _

Somewhere about halfway through her mix she noticed someone set what was clearly a pint of ice cream on the coffee table. She pulled her earbuds out just as a spoon was sat down beside it. She looked up to see who it was and was a bit surprised to see Natasha Romanov standing there.

When Natasha could tell she could be heard she nodded towards the ice cream. “It may seem cliché but Clint reassures me bad days call for the ABC’s.”

“ABC’s?” Darcy looked at the red head.

“Alcohol, binge watching Netflix, coffee, cookies and Ice Cream. And yes, I am aware that’s not entirely healthy I remind you that this is Barton’s system and it’s easier to just go along with it as long as no one gets injured.” Nat turns the pint of ice cream around revealing a pint of Mocha Chocolate Chip ice cream.

“I guess it’s something.” Darcy sighed sitting up and accepting the pint and spoon. She glanced up at Natasha. “Though being bummed out, in sweats, and eating ice cream alone is too many clichés for one person."

“That solution is simple.” Natasha sat down on the couch. “Now you aren’t alone.”

_**Love all gone is just another story** _  
_**What's gone sour once was glory, glory** _  
_**If it's romance you want then ask for it then** _  
_**Honey could you put your arms around me slow** _  
_**Tell me things about you that I wouldn't know** _  
_**And tell me that you love me like you do** _  
_**And maybe I will too**_

Not even halfway through the second episode of Firefly Natasha reaches over and pauses the show. Making Darcy looks up from where she was pouting into her somewhat melted ice cream.

“Who do I need to kill for making you so upset?” Natasha finally asks her clearly sad friend.

Darcy let out a bitter laugh. “As tempting as that is I really don’t think a bad few dates requires issuing a death warrant.”

“I’ve killed for less.” Natasha states. “Especially if someone I care about gets hurt.” It was more of a theoretical add on, she was just getting to the point that there were people in her life she truly cared about.

Darcy actually believes her and it’s a scary, yet sweet statement coming from Natasha. “I don’t doubt you’d give the most convincing shovel talk.”

Natasha gives a small grin. “And I’d happily follow through.”

“Seriously, even for me?” Darcy looks at her. She wasn’t sure if she’d seen Natasha do anything happily, the spyssassin was hard to read.

“Especially for you.” Natasha said stealing Darcy’s spoon and stealing a bit of the somewhat melted dessert. “You are part of our circle now, you may not be an Avenger but you are important to us. You are a good friend and deserve to be treated better than these dates have treated you. Next person to hurt you will thoroughly regret their existence. I’ll personally see to that.”

“Huh. Sweet.” Darcy smiled, feeling a bit better about her life now. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Anytime, Darcy.” Natasha nods and presses play and the two end up binge watching shows until Darcy is fast asleep under the blanket that Natasha has carefully covered her friend with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is one I often struggle to write. I'm too used to writing Clint in all honestly...  
> But a song like the one used here doesn't offer much in direct slash and I don't get to try and write her enough so I hope this works out. It is short and probably a bit too sweet (which means they might read a bit ooc)  
> It's still unbeta'd any mistakes are mine.  
> Anyway, time for the usual blurb.  
> Inspired by Love is Greed by Passion Pit from Gossamer. Also inspired by the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney.  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments (though this statement seems selfish...) are part of the reason I wanted to get this one posted.  
> I really do appreciate the support. I write these for not just me but to hopefully entertain all of you. Thanks you all for sticking with me this far.


	8. Already Home by Hanson (Darcy/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has bad days, they all do. Darcy's learned to just wait it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this some time ago but my old computer died and then school got crazy so parts of it don't fit well after what happened in AoU but I figured I'd post it anyway. Unbeta'd, sorry if there are typos.

**Chapter 8  
 _Already Home_ by Hanson  
(Darcy/Bucky)**

**_You’ve been trapped in a moment_ **  
**_Cause you’ve been running in place_ **  
**_And now you’re casting a shadow_ **  
**_That’s hanging long on my face_ **  
**_I see you keeping your distance_ **  
**_But you’re not telling me why_ **  
**_You’re looking to the horizon_ **  
**_Instead of here and now tonight_ **  
**_I don’t know what is broken_ **  
**_You act like you don’t belong here anymore_ **  
**_If you’ve really lost something_ **  
**_Maybe you should start where you’ve been before_ **

Bucky Barnes had been told over and over that they all had their good days and their bad days. He knew they meant it to sound supportive, but he had more bad days than most. He knew they all had their pasts they try and leave behind. He knew the good days would eventually outnumber the bad days. He could see it every single time he looked at his team. The way that Steve would look at him like he made the sun rise in the morning and set in the evening, just because he was his best friend. The way Nat’s shoulders would relax or the corners of her mouth would rise ever so slightly. The way Stark would poke at Buck’s arm and go on and on about upgrades. The way Barton would make jokes over the comms during the worst of missions. The way Thor would tell stories of Asgardian celebrations and adventures with his fellow warriors. The way Sam never stopped running though he now was putting up with two super soldiers lapping him. The way that the past never clouded their visions for long because they always had someone there to draw them back at the worst of times. Someone was there shake them awake or hold them while they shook. He knew he was getting to the point the bad days were no longer bad weeks. He was apparently getting better.

 **_I think you’re already home_ **  
**_I think you’re already home_ **  
**_You keep running ‘round in circles boy_ **  
**_You’ll end up, right back at the eye of the storm_ **  
**_When you see your reflection_ **  
**_Do you recognize yourself_ **  
**_‘Cause every word that you say_ **  
**_I hear another cry for help_ **  
**_If you can’t see it_ **  
**_Why don’t you open your eyes_ **  
**_I’m right here waiting_ **  
**_You don’t have to go far_ **  
**_Because you’re already home_ **

Darcy Lewis was always a bit hesitant when she saw any of them just sort of staring off into nothing. She knew that look. She’d seen it on almost all of their faces at least once or twice. She knew better than to get too close or startle them. She’d been warned too many times about what could happen. Their memories keeping them trapped like animals in cages at times. They had taught her how to spot the danger in these moments. They taught her when to talk, when to run, when to help, when to find someone to intervene. When all else failed call for muscles, or at least that was how she’d understood it. She was used to seeing spyssassins hovering around and super soldiers keeping watch. They were always ready for the worst, though more often than not it was usually just wait it out. It was letting the little memories run their course. Letting them process. She really didn’t mind.    

Darcy had been warned that Bucky Barnes was having one of his bad days. She refused to let that far off look scare her. She took a seat by the window and may have made a bit of extra noise as she sat her mug down beside her. She tensed as eyes flicked her way but when nothing else happened she pulled out her Stark pad and set to reading through some documents she’d been sent. She glanced up every now and again but it wasn’t until she heard a sigh from the other figure in the room that she pulled her full attention away from the screen.

“You okay?” She finally broke the silence.

The former soldier nodded, but she wasn’t buying it.

“Nostalgia or nightmares, well…daymares? You know what I mean.” She asked, drawing a bitter laugh from the man.

“Usually a bit of both.” He finally answered his voice a bit rough.

“Gotcha.” She nodded as he looked over at her.

He held his hand out to her, his flesh and bone one, and the smile he received as she quickly crossed the room to snuggle beside him was like basking in sunlight.

“What’re you working on?” He asked, words mumbled as he buried his face in her hair and planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

“Oh this? It’s nothing really.” She smiled a bit before telling him what she could about what she was reading. It was slowly becoming a habit of sorts. He’d get lost in his head, she’d wait it out from a safe distance, and then distract him by talking about something he didn’t understand or really didn’t need to know anything about. It felt normal to him. It was easy to just listen to her. Sometimes it was about a book or something she was really interested in and he could hear the excitement in her voice. Other times she’d be dealing with paperwork or mindless data coding for Jane Foster. It was so easy to just listen. Sometimes she’d have a problem he could help her with. Sometimes she just needed to talk but she never expected anything from him. She never expected him to talk about things he struggled to find words for, things she should be afraid of. She just filled the space with ease and kept him focused on the here and now. Her physical presence and words kept him anchored. She kept him from losing himself again.

 **_I think you’re already home_ **  
**_I think you’re already home_ **  
**_You keep running ‘round in circles boy_ **  
**_You’ll end up, right back at the eye of the storm_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a Hanson one before the one before this (that makes sense right?) but I had a few started from the shuffle and this one just wrapped up first. Hope the fact that it is waaaaaay late and doesn't exactly fit with the Ultron stuff but I just didn't see the point in not posting it.  
> Inspired by Already Home by Hanson from Anthem. Also inspired by the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney.  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Saturday Nights Alright by Elton John (Darcy & Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's visit's Vegas for a friend's birthday and ends up finding the Avengers new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing.  
> Marvel owns the Marvel elements, Music belongs to the artist.

**Chapter 9**

**_Saturday Nights Alright_  by Elton John**

**(Darcy & Everyone)**

**_It's getting late have you seen my mates_ **  
**_Ma tell me when the boys get here_ **  
**_It's seven o'clock and I want to rock_ **  
**_Want to get a belly full of beer_ **

Darcy had heard about all the things everyone had been through. She’d heard about the battles, the losses, even the things they tried to keep from everyone. Even if the great Norse God of Thunder didn’t keep them in the loop the constant media coverage usually did. She even knew things the media didn’t, obviously. She had her ways. They kept her at arm’s length but they couldn’t do that forever. She’s too good at finding things out. It wasn’t until she was in Las Vegas for a friend from school’s birthday that they quite literally (and as usual) smash full force back into her life.

 **_My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys_ **  
**_And my old lady she don't care_ **  
**_My sister looks cute in her braces and boots_ **  
**_A handful of grease in her hair_ **

Apparently something had just dropped out of the sky and chaos erupted. Her friend had thought it was some crazy show, it was Vegas after all. Darcy knew better. It was far from the first thing she’d seen drop out of the sky. She was oddly becoming an expert in it. At least this one didn’t seem to be gunning directly for her, but she knew that usually didn’t last. It wasn’t until the screaming started her pals seemed to realize it wasn’t special effects. It was real. She saw something red and green fly past them through the air. She squinted at it, at least until she heard a voice telling everyone to get clear. That was a voice she knew. She spun around. “You!” She shouted.

“You! What the hell are you doing here?” The archer looked a bit shocked. “NO, that wasn’t to you guys, Just give me a minute!“ He told people she couldn’t see and voices she couldn’t hear.  He reached up to what had to me an ear piece and stared at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Europe or something? I thought you were in Europe or something?” He looked away and shot something she had only just registered was shiny, like robot shiny.

“I was! I’m allowed to have a life outside science and Jane and Thor smashing things.” She gestured to her terrified friends. “Can’t a girl visit a country without something from the sky trying to kill her?”

“Apparently not,” Hawkeye grinned and glanced back at what was clearly now a battle.

“Just go. I know the drill. Keep the humans away from shiny, exploding things. You guys owe me!” She ushered her friends and a few other passersby and tourists away from the drama.

“Hey, guys! You’ll never belie-“ The bow wielding hero was cut off again apparently. “Fine, but you’re the one who has to deal with her later!”

 **_Don't give us none of your aggravation_ **  
**_We had it with your discipline_ **  
**_Saturday night's alright for fighting_ **  
**_Get a little action in_ **

When the shouting and shooting stopped Darcy headed back towards the area that had been cordoned off. She ducked past police tape and ignored those who tried to stop her. She wasn’t stopped until she ran face to face with a woman in red.

“You can’t be here.” The accented woman told her.

“Yes, I can. Where’s-” Darcy started but was cut off.

“No, you can’t.” The woman stated. “It’s not-“ but she was cut off.

“No use arguing with that one, Wanda.” Hawkeye grinned as he walked over. “She’s brick wall stubborn.”

“You know her?” Wanda asked.

“We go way back.” Darcy glared at him.

“I tried to tell you guys,” Hawkeye shrugged.

“Where’s-“ Darcy started but didn’t get to finish.

“He’s not here.” A voice said from behind her.

Darcy spun around to see the Black Widow walking towards them.

“I’d have told you that earlier but, you know, was kinda busy.” Hawkeye shrugged. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Friend’s birthday, but everyone’s either gone or traumatized.” Darcy looked around. “So I guess the party’s over.”

“Party crashers are the worst.” He nodded. Black Widow rolled her eyes and walked off, Wanda following suit.

“Yeah, well, you’d know. You work for like the king of party crashers.” Darcy smirked.

“Worked. Past tense.” He shrugged, gesturing at the others. “New team now.”

“I can see that.” She stated as she looked past him to where the new team was gathering. Most of them looking at her as Black Widow spoke.

“Even when I’m the most normal one here I get stared at.”  Darcy groaned.

“You’re just lucky like that.” Hawkeye laughed.

“Hawkeye!” Captain America called out. “We’re heading out!”

“Use the comm, genius!” the laughing archer called back. He looked back at Darcy. “Gotta go.”

“No way!” She grabbed his arm. He looked at her hand then up at her raising a brow.

“You owe me! I stayed to help and everyone left. And now you’re just going to leave me here too?” She crossed her arms. “I don’t think so.”

“Uhhhh…” he glanced back at his team.

“Just bring her!” Black Widow called, ignoring the confusion from the others.

 **_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_ **  
**_Gonna set this dance alight_ **  
**_`Cause Saturday night's the night I like_ **  
**_Saturday night's alright alright alright_ **

“This goes against almost every-“ Steve Rogers started to say from where he was standing behind Clint Barton as he piloted the jet.

“Oh so were you going to deal with a pissed off thunder god when he finds out we left one of the few people he actually genuinely cares about stranded in a partially destroyed city?” Clint asked, glancing over at a smirking co-pilot, Natasha Romanoff. When he didn’t get a response from the team’s leader he laughed. “Didn’t think so. You weren’t in New Mexico. Trust me, there wasn’t much of an option.”

 **_Well they're packed pretty tight in here tonight_ **  
**_I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right_ **  
**_I may use a little muscle to get what I need_ **  
**_I may sink a little drink and shout out "She's with me!"_ **

Darcy tried to ignore the fact she was on a jet with a team of superheroes and tried to focus on listening to her music but nothing worked.

“Can you please stop staring at me? It’s weird.” She said without looking up.

“Half a city gets destroyed and you find this weird?” The man Darcy heard called the Falcon said.

“Oh please. Do you think I’d be sitting here if this was the first time something from out there,” Darcy gestured towards the sky outside the jet, “tried to destroy me?” She laughed and looked up at them.

“You know Thor?” Wanda, apparently the Scarlet Witch, asked her.

“I tased Thor, after my boss hit him with a van. Good times.” She grinned. “I’ve known him longer than they have.” She pointed to the front of the plane. “See?” She held up her phone with one of the many pictures she had of him from New Mexico. “And don’t get me started on London.”

“London?” Wanda asked.

“Evil elves from space.”  Darcy nodded. “Doesn’t Thor tell war stories anymore? Or is that just to us?”

“Thor isn’t around much these days.” Steve Rogers said as he took a seat.

“I know how that goes.” Darcy shrugged. “Try dealing with Jane…anyway, where are we going?”

“New HQ,” Clint called from the front. Steve shook his head.

“Sweet.” Darcy grinned.

 **_A couple of the sound that I really like_ **  
**_Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike_ **  
**_I'm a juvenile product of the working class_ **  
**_Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass_ **

“You have a family?!” Darcy stared at Clint, her eyes wide. “How did I not know this? Does Thor know? Seriously? How do you hide a family?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know she didn’t know,” Wanda admitted. “She knew.” She pointed at Natasha. “And the two of you seemed like…friends.”

“Friends is…almost right.” Clint sighed. “And yes, Thor knows.”

“And he didn’t tell me, that jerk.” Darcy pouted

“It’s not something I advertise. I’ve got-“ Clint tried to explain.

“I know, I know, enemies. I get it. Same reason you guys shipped us off to arctic. And obviously that’s clearly working out.”

“It’s safer for you guys to be-“ Clint tried again.

“Safer to be virtually defenseless when some crazy misty infinity something has taken over your best friend and her boyfriend steals her and takes her to another planet. Leaving me with crazy and useless to try and save the world.” She pouted.

“Darcy…” Clint looked at her.

“Sorry, I made it awkward.” Darcy stood up but wasn’t sure where to go.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Sam stood up. She nodded and he led her aside.

“You know you don’t have to be sorry, right?” He asked her.

She shook her head.

“It’s usually plenty awkward when it’s just the usual team. You shouldn’t feel bad.” He tried to reassure her.

“Captain America didn’t even want me here.” She emphasized the hero’s name.

“Captain America doesn’t want a lot of things but he’s stuck with them.” Sam chuckled. “He’ll cope.”

“He doesn’t think I belong here.”

“He doesn’t consider half the stuff you hear on the radio music either, but it is what it is.” Sam grinned. “Listen, you seem to be pretty cool, not to mention you’ve been at this longer than most of us have. So we’ve got to give you credit for that.”

Darcy gave a weak smile.

“Here.” He handed her a card with his number on it. “Now it doesn’t matter if Thor’s on or off world. You can at least call for help when, what did you call it, ‘crazy misty infinity something’, starts to raise hell, or whatever. I mean we might not be there as fast as a pizza delivery but it’s something.”

“No, this is great. Thanks.” Darcy’s smile brightened.

“No problem.”

“DARCE! CAP SAID YOU COULD STAY FOR MOVIE NIGHT!” Clint shouted at her.

“Movie night?” She looked at Sam.

“Team bonding and getting Rogers caught up on decades of movies.” Sam shrugged. “Though half of them will probably just fall asleep.”

“You did save over half of Las Vegas.” She nodded.

“We do try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this to try and incorporate the changes since Age of Ultron.  
> Inspired by Saturday Nights Alright by Elton John. Also inspired by the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney.  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon (Darcy/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has an explosive birthday thanks to Jane's love of science which catches the attention of a traveling Captain America & Falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing.  
> Marvel owns the Marvel elements, Music belongs to the artist.

**Chapter 10**

**_Shut Up and Dance_  by Walk the Moon**

**(Darcy/Sam)**

 

 _**Oh don't you dare look back** _  
_**Just keep your eyes on me** _  
_**I said you're holding back** _  
_**She said shut up and dance with me** _  
_**This woman is my destiny** _  
_**She said oh oh oh** _  
_**Shut up and dance with me** _

Darcy never knew if she liked or dreaded the down time between earth shaking/city destroying events that were usually averted in the very last seconds and by sheer force of will, superpowers, and crazy stupid luck. Sometimes she liked the quiet time of just working for Jane and not getting attacked, but it was always a gamble as to when the next weird space object would fall out of the sky and try to destroy them. Sadly, it was no longer an if, but a when. Something was always falling out of the sky these days. Apparently the current lull between events was over because that’s just Darcy’s luck.

“You know most employers bring in a cake or give their employee a day off for their birthday,” Darcy stated as she stood at the edge of a small crater with whatever decided to fall out of the realms and into their proverbial backyard was today. “I mean I don’t mind presents but I’d have preferred an iTunes card or anything over this.” Darcy went to nudge the space rock with her shoe.

“Don’t kick it, Darcy!” Jane shouted at her.

“Wasn’t going to kick it...hard.” Darcy looked around before picking up a stick and poking it. She was slightly relieved when it didn’t move or start hissing or doing anything really.

“DARCY!” Jane looked at her appalled.

“What?” Darcy looked back at her boss, “You said don’t kick it.”

“You could have-“ Jane started to lecture.

“Broken it? Jane, it fell out of the sky! If it’s broken, it broken before I poked it.” Darcy poked it again. “And it’s my birthday, if I want to poke the stupid space rock I’m going to poke the stupid space rock.”

“Darcy, you’re acting like a child.” Jane stated flatly.

“I wanted to get the possible exploding and maiming over with, so sue me.” Darcy threw the stick aside. “And I’m missing my own birthday party for this, you’re lucky I’m not just sitting here pouting.”

“I am grateful; just try not to poke anything else.”

“I already got rid of the stick.”

“Good.” Jane nodded.

“Even though it was a good poking stick.”

“Darcy…”

As if on cue the object Darcy had been calling ‘the birthday obliterator’ shot up and flew deeper into the woods. The two women exchanged startled looks before Jane ran after.

“JANE!” Darcy took off after her. “Can’t we once maybe not chase the crazy mystery object?”

“We have to find it!”

They followed the object until they were in a large clearing that was probably usually much emptier than it was.

“So the space rock had friends.” Darcy looked at the huge mound of similar objects.

“This is…” Jane started but was too busy studying everything to finish her own sentence.

“Unusual, freaky, a Thor and the warriors kind of thing?” Darcy kept her distance. “Just maybe?”

“Hmm.” Jane nodded as she got a closer look.

“Real articulate, boss.” Darcy looked up into the sky, as if willing Heimdall or Thor or even Odin himself to notice. She watched as her best friend got closer. “I really wish I still had that stick.”

“Darcy, look at this pattern,” Jane called her over.

“I swear Jane, if I die on my birthday because you found a magic rock so help me-“ Darcy’s comment was cut off as the pile of objects seemed to shift.

Jane reached out towards it.

“Don’t!” Darcy grabbed Jane’s arm just as the scientist touched the group of objects and there was a huge flash of light.

 _**We were victims of the night** _  
_**The chemical, physical, kryptonite** _  
_**Helpless to the bass and the fading light** _  
_**Oh we were bound to get together** _  
_**Bound to get together** _

Darcy woke up in what looked like a hospital room. She had no idea how she had gotten there or what they had even encountered.

“You know, I thought I gave you my number so that if anything fell out of the sky you would call us and maybe avoid this whole drama.”

Darcy looked up to see Sam Wilson standing in the doorway.

“You clearly don’t know Jane.” Darcy’s smirk faltered as she looked around, a bit panicked. “Where’s-“

“She’s in a nice little room a lot like this, only with a very unhappy Norse god complaining about how, and I quote, ‘little she must have learned from last time’.” Sam moved into the room and sat down in the chair beside Darcy’s bed. “She’s relatively fine, woke up before you did.”

“That’s…” Darcy’s brain felt like she’d just been on every carnival ride at once. “Good, I guess.”

“It’s not terrible.” Sam nodded. “But the others are still trying to figure _that_ out.” He pointed at her hand. Darcy looked down and went wide eyed at the sight.

“What the-“ she stared at what looked like shapes now imprinted on her skin.

“Jane’s matches.” Sam explained. “Said it matched the pattern on the-“

“Stupid space rock thing.” Darcy finished for him.

“Sure, the stupid space rock thing.” Sam chuckled.

She poked at the pattern with her unmarked hand.

“Do you poke everything?” Sam shook his head. “Because according to Jane that’s how this started.”

“Not true!” Darcy turned to look at him. “I was more than happy to just go to the bar and celebrate like normal people, she dragged me out there after that freaky space tattoo rock.” She turned to glare at the wall as if she could make Jane hear her.

“Funny, she figured you’d say that too.” Another familiar voice said from the doorway.

“Wow, big guy called everyone out on this one.” Darcy took in the figure of Steve Rogers as he stood near the door.

“We were actually in the area.” Sam shrugged.

“Define area.” Darcy looked at him.

“Same continent.” Sam answered.

“Not close enough to see the flash that was apparently seen for miles and felt even farther.” Steve moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

“Then how did you-“ Darcy looked between the two of them.

“Word travels fast.” Steve shrugged.

“Thor’s faster.” Sam grinned.

“That too.” Steve nodded.

“What do you think it is?” Darcy asked, her attention now back on her marked hand.

“I’ve heard of people these days getting tattoos for their birthday but I’m not sure this is usually how it’s done.” Steve stated plainly.

“Did he just-“ Darcy turned to Sam. “Did Captain America just make a joke?”

Sam laughed. “I think he did.”

Darcy smiled and looked up at the man who was so far from his own time and had not been very happy the last time they had met. He looked pretty pleased with himself. “Huh, I like it.” She took a minute to look at the two of them. “You guys are still looking for him, aren’t you?”

Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Steve’s shoulders stiffened slightly and nodded. “Of course.”

“Well you guys should take a break, you both look terrible.” She looked at them. “Like really exhausted.”

“You’re one to talk.” Sam eyed her.

“This is just a typical work day.” Darcy waved it off.

“It’s not only Saturday but your birthday.” Steve pointed out.

“Science stops for no one, Captain. You know that better than most.” Darcy offered the man a sweet smile, knowing the territory was probably still a bit touchy. After getting a knowing nod in return Darcy continued, “Not even long enough to eat a cheap, store bought birthday cake.”

“That’s a shame,” Sam shook his head.

 _**She took my arm** _  
_**I don't know how it happened** _  
_**We took the floor and she said** _

“Wait, why am I the guinea pig?” Darcy looked up from where she was sitting in Jane’s lab, all sorts of wires stuck to her and one of the ‘space rocks’ on the table beside her. They’d gotten out of the hospital a few hours after the doctors agreed that miraculously neither Jane nor Darcy had any sever injuries. Matching headaches, sore muscles, and markings on their hand and arm were the only evidence they’d been involved at all.

“Because I can’t run the test and do it myself.” Jane stated as she tapped at a keyboard.

“Oookay,” Darcy nodded. “But why are they here?” She pointed at Steve, Sam, and Thor.

“In case things go wrong.” Jane didn’t even look up as she spoke.

“Oh, you mean like,” Darcy made an explosion noise and a gesture that matched.

“Yeah, that.” Jane rolled her eyes.

“Hey, they thought it was funny.” She pointed at a grinning Sam as the corner of Steve’s mouth twitched up. “See? Even Cap thinks it’s funny.”

“Your safety is no laughing matter, Lady Darcy.” Thor admonished.

“Hey, I’m not the one that pissed off the pile of these things first time.” Darcy stated. “And yet here I am having to do it now. And I don’t even have the stick.”

“What does that even mean?” Steve asked.

“Ignore it.” Jane waved the comment off. “She’s just mad I ruined her birthday.”

“Yeah, I am. I spent half of it in the woods, the other half in the hospital.” Darcy crossed her arms and glared at her best friend.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Jane finally looked up at her and smiled. “Now touch it.”

 _**Oh don't you dare look back** _  
_**Just keep your eyes on me** _  
_**I said you're holding back** _  
_**She said shut up and dance with me** _  
_**This woman is my destiny** _  
_**She said oh oh oh** _  
_**Shut up and dance with me** _

“How did going out for a drink and dancing turn into this? How is this preferable?” Steve had to raise his voice to be heard over the thumping beat of the music as they sat in the dance club. They had spent the night and most of the day in the lab. Only after both Jane and Thor were satisfied nothing terrible was going to happen for at least a little while. They had agreed to make it up to Darcy by taking her for a night out. They’d figure the rest of it out as they went.

“No idea.” Jane answered the uncomfortable captain. “I hate these places. You can’t even think in here!” She looked out at where her friend was on the dance floor. “But she likes it.”

Steve shook his head and took another drink. It might not do much for him but it helped him fit in, well as much as someone his size could.

“Let Lady Darcy celebrate.” Thor looked between the two. “She’s earned it.”

“I know.” Jane nodded.

“But does it have to be so loud?” Steve asked.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Sam laughed before clapping Steve on the shoulder. “Live a little Rogers. I know I’m going to.”

 _**A backless dress and some beat up sneaks** _  
_**My discotheque Juliet teenage dream** _  
_**I felt it in my chest as she looked at me** _  
_**I knew we were bound to be together** _  
_**Bound to be together** _

Sam made his way out to where Darcy was on the dance floor.

“Sam!” Darcy couldn’t help but smile at her one friend brave enough to join her in the noisy mass of people.

“Hey, Darcy.” Sam laughed.

“You coming to join or are you here to tell me Steve’s bailing and dragging you along?” Darcy raised an eyebrow, though he never would have known since he had to practically scream in her ear to be heard.

He laughed, “Not bailing, you just made it look fun.”

Darcy pulled back to smile at him before nearly tackling him with a hug. “Finally, someone who is actually fun!”

“Not sure about that, but I do try.”

The pair danced.

 _**She took my arm** _  
_**I don't know how it happened** _  
_**We took the floor and she said** _

“I think things just got a whole lot more complicated.” Jane grinned slightly as she looked towards the dance floor.

“Good kind or bad?” Steve turned to see Sam and Darcy dancing close and not seeming to care about much going on around them. He almost swallowed his tongue when in a quick and quirky way Darcy stretched up and kissed Sam. The action so fast it could be missed in a blink but no one had missed it.

“Aww they’re cute.” Jane smiled.

“But very complicated.” Steve nodded.

“At least they’re on the same planet.” Jane shrugged.

“True.” Steve nodded again.

 _**Oh don't you dare look back** _  
_**Just keep your eyes on me** _  
_**I said you're holding back** _  
_**She said shut up and dance with me** _  
_**This woman is my destiny** _  
_**She said oh oh oh** _  
_**Shut up and dance with me** _

Darcy blushed, her bold moment over, suddenly finding the wall very interesting. At least until she felt Sam’s chuckle rumble through his chest as he held her close. He reached up and brushed her hair back before pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Happy birthday, Darcy.” Sam’s voice drowned out somewhat by the music.

“Best birthday ever.” Darcy grinned before stealing another kiss.

 _**Deep in her eyes** _  
_**I think I see the future** _  
_**I realize this is my last chance** _

  
A little bit later the pair decided they’d had enough dancing and made their way back to the table.

“Having a good birthday party?” Jane grinned.

“Yup.” Darcy grinned back, grabbing the drink she’d almost forgotten she had while she danced.

“Does that mean-“ Jane started to ask.

“Yup, you’re off the hook.” Darcy grinned. “And forget what I said, if chasing crazy mystery objects into the woods gets these two to show up we should do it more often.”

Jane shook her head but grinned.

“See? You know it works for him too.” Darcy gestures towards Thor.

“How about no.” Sam captures Darcy’s hand as she ended the gesture, running his thumb across the newly marked skin. “Let’s not make a habit out of that.”

Steve shook his head and smiled. “Next time try calling and inviting us to your birthday, no need for explosions.”

 _**Oh don't you dare look back** _  
_**Just keep your eyes on me** _  
_**I said you're holding back** _  
_**She said shut up and dance with me** _  
_**This woman is my destiny** _  
_**She said oh oh oh** _  
_**Shut up and dance with me** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. Also inspired by the amazing minds at Marvel & Disney.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
